


Когда меня не станет

by underveil



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underveil/pseuds/underveil
Summary: Где-то есть мир, в котором Лука Кастеллан счастлив, где его признали, в нём нуждаются и его любят. В пророчестве говорится, что он влюбится в другое дитя пророчества, и он не очень-то представляет, что об этом думать, пока до лагеря не добирается Перси Джексон, истекающий кровью и излучающий такое горе, что оно ощущается почти физически.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 5





	Когда меня не станет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When I'm Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106121) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



Где-то есть мир, в котором Лука Кастеллан счастлив, где его признали, в нём нуждаются и его любят. В пророчестве говорится, что он влюбится в другое дитя пророчества, и он не очень-то представляет, что об этом думать, пока до лагеря не добирается Перси Джексон, истекающий кровью и излучающий такое горе, что оно ощущается почти физически.

Они вместе спасают его мать, а потом и весь мир, потому что даже в мире, где Кронос не кутается в его кожу, точно в плащ, слишком много одиноких полукровок, чтобы чудовища этим не воспользовались.

Лука молчит о своем пророчестве, смотрит, как взрослеет Перси, и теряется из-за тепла в груди, пока однажды Перси — ему шестнадцать, и он только что держал судьбу мира в своих руках — не целует его.

«О», — думает Лука и углубляет поцелуй.

— Я немного завидую, — говорит ему Аннабет, когда они сидят у костра и смотрят, как Перси улыбается другим.

— Кому? — озадаченно спрашивает он, но она чуть натянуто улыбается и не отвечает. Вместо этого она резко поднимается, хлопает его по спине и поздравляет.

Где-то есть мир, в котором Лука Кастеллан никогда не расстается с Перси Джексоном, счастливый, целуется с ним под омелой и поёт в душе Фрэнка Синатру.

Пожить бы подольше в том мире, думает он, пока Кронос вливается в его тело растопленным маслом.

Жаль, что это не тот мир и Луке Кастеллану осталось жить всего несколько месяцев.


End file.
